Futurs Parents
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Un après-midi magie avec Hope et Davina découvre ce qu'elle se cache depuis un mois. Le plus dur reste de tout avouer au principal concerné.


**WARNING: Spoilers Saison 2 jusque l'épisode 11**

**Bonjour, **

**Mon nom est Marie, et je suis une grande fan de The Original (et de teen wolf, mais on s'en fout); tout ça pour dire que j'ai décidé de rendre hommage au mon couple préféré: Kol et Davina ! Et d'ailleurs le premier qui dit que Kol manipule Davina et n'a strictement aucun sentiment pour elle, je le tue ! Parce qu'il en a un minimum ! Donc voici, le jour où Davina apprit à Kol qu'elle était enceinte ! **

**Marie (Sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans)**

* * *

_**Futurs parents**_

Davina s'était sentit nauséeuse ces derniers jours, elle avait nié, elle avait irrémédiablement nié ce qui lui arrivait, c'était inconcevable pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas l'être, elle avait donc décidé de s'éloigner des Mikaelson le temps de mettre les choses au clair, cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir s'éloigner ne serais-ce que momentanément de Kol, mais elle se le devait, le temps qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, car si elle excluait cette possibilité, d'autre n'était pas à négliger.

C'est ainsi que Davina se retrouva à garder Hope à la maison caché, c'était une petite fille de six ans ans pleine de vie et elle ne ressemblait en rien à son père, mis à part le bleu qui parsemait ces yeux dansant avec les douces mouchetures verte qui appartenait à la mère de la petite princesse de la Nouvelle-Orléans et un caractère bien trempé.

Certes Davina détestait, haïssait et voulait tuer Klaus, ça oui, elle voulait tué Klaus, c'était son but depuis des années, mais cette adorable enfant ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche, c'est pour cela que la sorcière ne comprit pas pourquoi Esther, puis ensuite Finn et maintenant Dahlia souhaitait tué cette enfant. La sorcière de la moisson appris donc à l'hybride à se servir de la magie ce qui enthousiasma la petite.

« OUI ! J'aimerais bien faire apparaître des papillons, j'adore les papillons et les petits moineau, l'autre coup, oncle Elijah, il a voulu que je morde un moineau pour apprendre à chasser comme un vampire, mais j'ai dit non parce que si je ne dois pas tuer d'être humain, je ne tuerais pas des moineaux non plus ! Expliqua la petite. »

Davina trouvait que le verbe ''tuer'' était particulièrement violent et destructeur dans la bouche de la petite, parce que cela signerait la fin de cette enfance paisible et innocente dans laquelle elle était bercé, ce qui choqua encore plus la moissonée c'était que l'originel le plus noble avait voulu lui faire tuer un être vivant.

Le premier jour où Davina devait enseigner la magie à Hope, elle appela d'abord Hayley pour avoir son feu vert, la mère de l'enfant lui avait stipuler que c'était important qu'elle n'apprenne pas des sortilèges qui fasse du mal ou qui pourrait faire du mal et la sorcière avait donc décidé de lui montrer de la magie lié à la nature. Les nausées continuaient pour Davina et un instinct protecteur se formait pour la petite Hope et pour ne serais-ce que n'importe quel enfant. La sorcière refusa toujours de voir les signes qu'il l'entourait, pensant que c'était peut-être un effet secondaire de l'allure presque de prédateur qu'arborait la jeune innocente se qui lui donnait la sympathie de tous.

Elle l'emmena dans un champs de fleur, à la bordure d'une forêt, non loin de la maison et montra un sortilège à la jeune fille qui devait lui permettre de faire lévité une gouttelette d'eau sur une feuille. Hope se concentra mais n'y arriva pas, elle ressaya cinq fois de suite sans perdre patience la sixième, elle tira légèrement la langue mais elle ne démordais pas.

« Tatie Dav' ! Fit la petite de sa voix mélodieuse. J'y arrive pas, tu peux m'aider ? »

Davina sourit et prit les deux petite mains pâle de la petite princesse et essaya de jeter le sort avec elle, la petite gouttelette voltigea devant le nez de l'espoir de la famille Mikaelson alors qu'elle riait aux éclats.

Cette scène toucha le cœur de la sorcière qui imaginait pas le monstre qu'était son père - selon elle - pouvoir avoir un tel modèle d'innocence et de sincérité. Davina encouragea Hope à recommencer et ce qui se produisit effraya, mais impressionna tout de même, la sorcière. Chaque gouttelette d'eau de chaque feuille de chaque fleur de la prairie voltigeait à la hauteur du nez de Hope qui les regardait les étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Regarde ! Regarde ! Disait Hope fière d'elle. »

La petite fille se concentra avoir et cette fois-ci, ce fut les arbres qui feuille des arbres qui volèrent dans un tourbillon autour des gouttelettes d'eau qu'avait provoquer Hope. Elle tournais et rosissait alors que de nouvelles feuilles étaient apparue sur l'arbre. Les feuilles roses fondèrent vers les gouttelettes et quand il y eut collision, dans une douce lumière blanche, les feuilles et l'eau se transformèrent en papillon rose et en petit moineau blanc et gris.

Davina n'avait rien vu d'aussi magiquement beau, elle comprenait pourquoi Dahlia voulait vaincre la petite, elle était extrêmement puissante, trop puissant pour exister en temps qu'Hybride. Les sorcières voulaient toujours tuer ce qui était plus fort qu'eux. Davina se promis de protéger la petite fille qui souriait à un petit moineau qui c'était posé sur son bras alors des papillons rose tournait autour de sa tête. Elle semblait concentré sur quelque chose.

« Tatie Dav' ? Pourquoi j'entends deux battements de cœur venant de chez toi ? Demanda curieusement la petite Hope. »

C'est alors que des pétales de fleurs qui repoussait une fois retiré à la plante formèrent une espèce d'écran devant les deux sorcières, et à les pétales projetèrent alors un film, on y voyait un garçon et une fille de dix-huit ans, la jeune fille était facile à reconnaître, elle avait les yeux bleus moucheté de vert, des cheveux coupé au carré bouclé, c'était Hope, elle avait les traits d'Hayley et avait un petit sourire conquérant que l'on voyait chez Klaus. Le garçon à côté d'elle avait une peau pâle, des yeux noisette, comme ceux de Kol, les même cheveux bruns, sauf que les siens étaient en bataille et il avait quelque trait commun avec Davina, il avait les mains en l'air et faisait se mouver les branches d'un grand chêne qui formait un dragon, ce n'était pas Hope avec ces yeux plein d'étoiles mais le garçon qui faisait ça, le dragon devint réelle et blanc avait de disparaître dans des flammes bleuâtre et de redevenir le chêne qu'il était à la base.

« C'est le deuxième cœur que j'entends, j'ai voulu te le montrer, et dû coup ça à fait ça. Expliqua Hope alors que les pétales retombaient au sol avec douceur. »

Davina se prenait en pleine tête ce qu'elle évitait depuis deux semaine, l'éventualité d'être enceinte, sauf qu'elle savait qu'Hope avait une ouïe de vampire et de loup réunis. Elle était aussi puissante comme sorcière, mais pas à la manière d'Esther ou Dahlia, elle semblait être très connecter à la nature, mais uniquement à la nature, plus à une magie pure et défensive et non noir et offensive.

Elle ramena la petite sorcière qui partie immédiatement se coucher, fatigué par ces efforts magique alors que Davina se remettait lentement de sa découverte, elle était enceinte, elle allait avoir un bébé, un petit bébé, avec Kol. Kol Mikaelson ! Ellle ferma les yeux, elle savait comment on faisait les bébés, mais c'était arrivé qu'une fois ! Qu'une seule et unique fois ! Le téléphone sonna et sortit Davina de ces pensées, c'était Hayley.

« Allô ? Demanda immédiatement l'hybride. Alors comment va Hope ? Elle s'en sort ? Dis-moi que oui, Klaus est derrière moi et il écoute.

-Elle est puissante, très puissante, mais c'est de la belle magie, je lui ai demandé de me faire lévité une goutte d'eau, elle m'a fait lévité toute les gouttes d'eau du champs et en plus elle a fait voler les feuilles d'un arbre, à qui elle a fait repousser des feuilles, avant qu'au contact des feuilles et de l'eau des papillons et des moineaux apparaissent, c'était, magique et magnifique. Elle sera une sorcière extrêmement puissante et bonne, croyez moi.

-Sinon, elle est sage ? Parce qu'Elijah se plaint tout le temps qu'elle lui en fait bavé.

-Elle est sage et adorable, impossible que ce soit la fille de Klaus. Expliqua Davina.

-Kol viendra demain, il veut l'aider à dévellopper ces pouvoirs magiques, un peu comme toi, mais si elle est puissante, peut-être il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez deux. »

Davina ne répondit pas Kol serait là, le même Kol qu'elle évite depuis deux semaines, ce même Kol de qui elle est enceinte depuis...un mois. Davina ravala sa salive.

« Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va Davina ? Je sais que toi et Kol, ce n'est pas le beau fixe en ce moment, alors si tu veux...

-Non, ça va, vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas. »

C'est ainsi que la conversation se termina, Davina prise dans une profonde réflexion, s'endormit. Elle fut réveillé le lendemain par un toquement à la porte, Davina se leva avec difficulté, bailla et regarda son ventre, elle voyait désormais clairement la bosse apparaître, et dire qu'elle avait cru que c'était qu'une petite prise de poids à cause des bonbons qu'elle ingurgitait avec Hope. Elle s'approcha de la porte et vit l'originel, mais une tête blonde la doubla en courant et ouvrit la porte et sauta dans les bras de celui que Hope considérait comme son oncle préféré.

« Salut princesse ! Fit l'originel actuellement sorcier. Tu t'amuse bien ?

-Oui, hier tatie Dav' m'a appris un sort, et grâce à ça j'ai pu faire apparaître des papillons et des moineaux, mais je leur ais dit de s'éloigner parce qu'Oncle Eli, il mange les moineaux. »

La petite hochait la tête comme pour confirmer ces propres propos. Puis elle semblait prête à reprendre son discours sans quitter les bras de son oncle qui semblait attentif à ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Et même qu'après je me suis servis de mon... »

Davina comprenant la boulette qu'allait faire Hope décida de l'interrompre :

« Tu sais que tu devrais aller déjeuner, je vais faire des pancakes, ta tante Bex m'a dit que tu adorais ça.

-Ah ouai ! Des pancakes ! Tu vas les faires ? Hein Oncle Kol ? Demanda la petite avec une bouille à faire craquer le diable lui même. »

Kol fusilla gentiment Davina du regard et suivit sa nièce dans la cuisine. Davina en profita pour faire le point, Kol, plus une petite fille trop bavarde et elle enceinte qui se fixait comme objectif de le lui dire avant aujourd'hui. C'est alors que Davina eut une idée, elle sortit dehors et composa le numéro d'un de ces rares soutient dans le monde vampirique : Rebekah.

« Allô ? Fit la blonde originel.

-Rebekah ? Tu vas être la première au courant, enfin non, techniquement Hope sait sans le savoir, vu qu'elle est trop petite pour comprendre, mais en tout cas, tu seras la première personne à qui je l'annonce. Je suis enceinte.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est qui le père ? Questionna la blonde.

-Ah ton avis ? C'est Kol, et je l'ai compris qu'hier, enfin j'ai arrêté grâce à Hope de nié, parce que je me demande comme elle a fait, mais elle a projeté une image du futur et...et je l'ai vu à dix-huit ans, ou peut-être plus vieux, vu qu'Hope semblait avoir le même âge or, c'est impossible, puisqu'ils auront techniquement sept ans d'écart et...

-Tu te demandes comment l'annoncer à Kol, comment il le prendra et surtout est-ce qu'il est prêt ? Demanda Rebekah.

-Ca aussi, mais surtout est-ce que moi je suis prête ?

-On est jamais prête ! En tout cas, Hayley ne l'était pas, elle a essayé d'avorté, Klaus était dans une colère noir, mais au final, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle était prête et si...si tu as doutés autant de temps et que tu es sûr, cela veut dire que tu es prête et que je vais être Tatie Bex une seconde fois ! En tout cas, arrête ton plan avec Kol pour tuer Klaus, imagine que ce soit Klaus qui tue Kol, imagine que tu sois Hayley ou Hope, comment réagiras-tu ? »

Rebekah raccrocha et Davina rentra à l'intérieur, Kol et Hope étaient déjà en train de manger des pancakes.

« Hayley m'a dit que tu la pensais incapable de magie noir. Enfin, elle me l'a pas dit comme ça , mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire.

-La magie noir c'est pour les méchants gens qui veulent faire du mal. Expliqua Hope. Moi, j'aime pas les méchants qui font de la magie noir !

-Mais...commença Kol.

-Non ! Fit Davina. La magie noire est pour les méchants et si tu allais t'habiller maintenant, peut-être que je pourrais te montrer un autre sort, si tu veux on pourra essayé de faire comme avec le dragon, sauf qu'on essayera de faire une petite souris ?

-OUI ! S'écria Hope qui fonça pour partir s'habiller. »

Kol jaugea Davina qui s'assit en face de lui.

« Tu penses qu'on est méchant ? Demanda Kol. Tu penses qu'on est méchant en essayant de se venger de Klaus ?

-Oui. Fit abruptement Davina. On va privé une petite fille de son père, alors oui.

-Tu as passé deux semaines avec Hope et tu as eu un retour de conscience ! Davina ça fait sept ans que l'on bosse là dessus, ce n'est pas parce qu'Hope a fait les yeux doux que..

-Excuse moi de te dire ça, mais tu n'es pas mieux, tu as enfermés ta propre sœur dans un hôpital psychatrique et...mince Kol ! »

Hope arriva avec son sourire et elle avait même prit sur temps pour se faire des couettes, elle avait déjà mis ces chaussures et semblait prête pour une nouvelle leçon de magie. Davina l'emmena laissant Kol planté là, elles allèrent dans le jardin et Hope essaya de transformer le rosier en une petite souris, elle fut tout de même contente au bout de deux heures de travaille d'avoir donné la forme d'un blaireau au rosier. Davina lui ramena souvent du chocolat parce que la petite donnait beaucoup de son énergie.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas dire à tonton Kol pour le cœur qui bat ? Demanda Hope. Parce que même si je veux un petit frère, un cousin ou une cousine c'est pas mal, si c'est une fille...on pourrait l'appeler Ariel ! Comme la petite sirène ! Et si c'est un garçon Stiles ! J'aime bien, Stiles !

-Stiles ? S'étonna Davina qui ne connaissait pas de nom aussi peu courant.

-Oui, parce que l'autre fois et bah je me suis tromper en lisant le mot style et j'ai dit Stiles et j'ai trouvé ça très jolie, mais oncle Elijah m'a dit que je devais faire plus d'effort.

-Et bien, je suis d'accord avec toi, Stiles, c'est très original et très jolie.

-Alors si c'est un garçon tu vas l'appeler Stiles ? Demanda la petite princesse avec plein d'étoile dans son regard.

-Pour l'instant c'est un secret, oncle Kol ne doit pas savoir. »

Hope hocha la tête et mis un doigt contre sa bouche comme pour prouver qu'elle ne dirait pas un mot. Le dit Kol arriva quelque minute après et Hope lui montra le rosier en forme de blaireau.

« Je pensais que tu faisais une souris ? Demanda Kol

-Oui, mais je préférais un blaireau. Parce que Stiles était capable de faire apparaître un dragon ! S'exclama Hope.

-Stiles ? Demanda Kol alors que Davina se maudissait puisque la fillette ne savait définitivement pas garder un secret.

-Oui, mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas le nom du cœur qui bat dans le ventre de tatie Davina ! Fit la jeune fille. »

Elle se tourna fièrement vers sa tante Davina, avec un doigt contre sa bouche. Alors que Kol restait figé en comprenant les mots de la fillette, Davina ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était bien sa faute d'avoir oublié de préciser ce qui devait resté secret. La petite repartie en courant dans la maison après avoir demandé si elle pouvait aller jouer dans sa chambre. Davina avait accepté sachant que se serait l'heure de sa confrontation avec Kol.

« Le cœur qui bat dans ton ventre ? Tu ne veux pas tuer Klaus parce que tu as imaginé que ce soit moi et non lui.

-Tu as fait aussi des choses abominable par le passé. Expliqua Davina. Lui aussi, vous n'êtes peut-être pas à égalité, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas qui gagne et je ne veux pas le savoir.

-Je vais pas te mentir, je m'en doutais. Je m'en suis douter au moment où tu as emmener Hope dehors, avant tu avais le même regard que Bex, maintenant tu as celui d'Hayley. J'ai dû mal à y croire, il m'a fallu un millénaire pour être papa.

-Tu n'es pas...

-En colère ? Demanda Kol. Je suis heureux tu veux dire. Par contre, c'est quoi cet histoire de Stiles ?

-Tu verras avec ta nièce, c'est pas moi, mais je trouve ça très original pour le fils d'un originel.

-Quel jeu de mot. Fit Kol en embrassant Davina. »

* * *

**Le prochain que j'écrirais sera sur Freya ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews qui sont soi dit en passant la paye des auteurs.**

**Marie (Sorcière de la Nouvelle-Orléans)**


End file.
